


More Teeth

by RandolphChurchill



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandolphChurchill/pseuds/RandolphChurchill
Summary: InGen's newest creation isn't from a species anyone can recognise.





	

Doctor Henry Wu watched dispassionately as the robotic arm moved one of the cluster of eggs in front of him. It was important to ensure that the eggs stayed warm and remained in a position suitable for hatching. In the wild this would have been a job for the mother but fortunately science and technology had developed solutions to its absence.   
These eggs were taking a lot longer to reach maturity than the others. It had been almost a year since they’d inserted the DNA into these eggs and they still hadn’t hatched. Whatever was in there was gestating, clearly but they’d done so much more slowly than every other embryo he’d ever developed. Just more proof that whatever was growing inside these eggs was not a dinosaur.   
As Wu looked over the scans of the embryo, he realised something. Based upon the current rate of gestation and the stage they were in, one of these eggs would be ready to hatch within a few hours! “Someone tell Hammond” he ordered his assistants and one of them dutifully ran off to get him. Hammond insisted upon being present at the birth of every dinosaur, schedules be damned.   
Hammond arrived not long afterwards, rushing around in his usual bombastic style. It didn’t take him at all long to arrive at the eggs.   
“Good afternoon Henry” he said “what species have you got for me today?”   
Wu paused for a minute unsure of quite what to say. Eventually he settled on “actually, we’re not quite sure sir. The DNA came from Amber we found in the Middle Jurassic so it’s definitely dinosaur era. But it doesn’t match the DNA of any of the other species we found. In fact its DNA is so different from the others that we’re not even sure if it’s a reptile, never mind a dinosaur”   
“Fascinating” said Hammond “so this is a whole new species then? Perhaps even an entirely new order of beings? Good. Nobody will be able to say that Jurassic Park lacks scientific or educational value when we have discovered something that not even the greatest palaeontologists could!”   
It was at that moment that the eggshell began to crack.   
“That’s odd” said Wu “it shouldn’t be hatching for at least another couple of hours”   
They both watched intently as the eggshell began to fall apart and the creature began to emerge from within. Its appearance was distinctly serpentine, with a long legless body, covered in scales.   
“Is it some kind of snake?” asked Hammond.   
“Can’t be” said Wu “the DNA doesn’t match”   
It didn’t emerge in the same way as the other animals did from their eggs. Most did it with some difficulty- a few had even required assistance. This one however just slid out of its enamel prison as if it were a T-shirt.   
As it slithered out of its egg and across the floor of the hatchery, Hammond bent down to pick it up, as he did with every animal born under InGen. This animal, however opted to bite Hammond on the finger as soon as he put his hand within reach.   
It sank its teeth there and held on like grim death. It took the combined talents of Wu and several of his assistants to prize its teeth away and prevent it from escaping. Finally they trapped it in a box and placed a small muzzle on it.   
Hammond sat down, bandaging his injured finger. “Vicious little bugger, isn’t it” he said “I hate to think what it’ll be like when it grows up”   
Reptiles do not, generally speaking, smile. They lack the emotion that smiling represents and in any case they do not possess the necessary facial muscles.   
Somehow this did not stop InGen’s newest creation from breaking out into an ear to ear grin.


End file.
